


Snorting Dust, Call Me A Fairy

by Heterophemy



Series: Magical May 2018 Prompts [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, Drugs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterophemy/pseuds/Heterophemy
Summary: Rick brought home a surprise for him and Summer, some Firy's Dust.For Reddit's /r/Fanfiction fourth of May prompt:Use these four words in a drabble — fairydust (replace with a different magical word if it doesn’t exist in your world), gleam, glacial, sleep. (100 Words)





	Snorting Dust, Call Me A Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Rick and Morty by Lil Phag.

Laying across the carpet, Summer watches Rick's slow movements, the gleam of the razor blade, the glacial speed of his face going from pinched eyebrows of focus to a grin, and the rhythmic scrape of the blade on her mirror as he breaks down the glittery chunks of fairydust into thin lines.

He flicks his eyes from the dust up to her face, then back, grinning more.

"So, uh, what does fairy's dust do?" Summer asks, nervous. Rick never shares anything more than weed.

"Th-They call it Beauty's Aphrodisiac. Y-You wanna fuck for a day, then sleep for a w-week!"


End file.
